An electronic control system, electronic control unit and associated methodology are provided. More particularly, an electronic control system, electronic control unit and associated methodology are provided to adapt a vehicle system based on visually detected vehicle occupant information.
It is known to employ sensors within vehicles to identify passenger occupancy. Such sensors typically include weight sensors that estimate passenger occupancy in order to control airbag deployment. Other systems utilize cameras to determine the presence or absence of a vehicle occupant within a vehicle seat.
However, these systems do not estimate a body-pose or body-volume of an occupant in order to adapt vehicle systems for improved comfort, safety and vehicle control.